Don gua
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's been a few months since the Spencer Rain incident. Bruce is back working for the Government again. All he dreams about is the incident and the woman that saved his life. BruceFongling -hint- of LeonClaire. Oneshot.


_"How many times are you expecting me to save you, Mister?" asked the mysterious chinese woman._

_" Come on, what are friends for? I'm just tryin to help you build up_

_you're confidence." replied the southern man._

_"Don-gua"_

_"Don-"_

_"Shhh" said Fongling as she listened to the door to see if Morpheus was still there._

_"I think he's given up." whispered Bruce as the both open the door._

_"Wait! Before you said "Don-Gua". What does that mean?" he asked curiously._

_"hmmmm... It means you are cool." she said as she walked away_

--

_The steam and alarms blared as he tired to kill the ugly tyrant bastard. The cold gray female tyrant swung its claws at him as he tried to dodge. He tripped over his feet and was knocked to the ground. He was clutching his now injured elbow tightly trying to block the pain from his mind. Bruce let go of his bleeding elbow and took the particle cannon was was casted next to him. He shot the mutated freak with it, praying that it would do something._

_Morpheus fell to the ground, dead like the others. Bruce heard more sirens and started to make his way out of Dodge. _

_"Five minutes until detonation." said the computers voice._

_"Dammit!" he screamed as he tried to avoid a zombie._

_Bruce crossed what seemed like countless bridges and went through numerous hallways until he ended up at his destination. He began to cross what seemed to be the last bridge to salvation, his last hope for survival. He finally got across the endless stretch and tired to turn the doorknob to the control room._

_"Locked." he muttered. He turned around to find another way, but was face to face with what was left of Morpheus. Bruce dodge the monster and unholstered his magnum._

_"Sorry, but my dance car is full." he fired the last shot, which finally killed Morpheus. The tyrants huge body inflates then erupted and the whole silo explodes afterwards._

A pod emerged from beneath the water and opened. The two survivors entered leaving the remains of the silo behind.

_"Looks like we accomplished our mission. Fongling come with me to America_

_there's nothing left for you in China." asked Bruce._

_"No, I'm going home I belong to China." she replied cooly._

_"Don-Gua, I'm truly an idiot after all." he replied with a sad look on his face._

_"You know what it really means?" _

_"I've been in your country once."_

_"That was not in your dossier."_

--

"Hey, HEY GET UP BRUCE!" screamed a voice.

Bruce jolted up from his chair and looked around the office.

"It was just a dream." he thought. He popped his neck and looked at the person who woke him.

"Ark, whatdoyawant? I was sleepin' ya know." he pouted as he crossed his arms.

Ark exhaled loudly and pointed to Bruces' desk. "That, you were supposed to have the paper work done. The boss wants it now."

Bruce looked over at the scattered papers and sighed. How could he forget the report his was supposed to turn in. He was given days to finished the damn thing.

He shuffled the papers together and tried to uncrumple some of them. He grimaced as he saw the coffee cup ring that now stained the cover. He also didn't want to notice the scattered drool marks over the text too.

He stuffed all the pages he could find into a folder and walked to the door. Bruce gave Ark a thumbs up and said "Wish me luck." Ark waved as Bruce shut the door behind him.

Bruce hastily walked down the long white hallway. He made his way thought the crowded people trying not to bump into any of them. But he was shoved by someone and ran into somebody else. All of Bruces' papers scattered across the carpeted floor.

"Hey watch it now." said the person whom he ran into Bruce. He bent down and began to help Bruce with collecting the papers. His long shaggy brown hair covered his face as he looked down to pick them up. Bruce knew who it was immediately from his hair. He had seen him around the office a few times. He was a newbie, well that's what everyone else had called him.

After the papers were finally placed back in the folder the two men stood up. Bruce gave the man complete eye contact and lent out his hand.

"Bruce McGivern, nice to meet ya." the other man hesitated and placed his hand in Bruces'

"Leon S. Kennedy, same here." the two men shook each others hand and separated.

"You you're the new guy huh?" questioned Bruce He looked down at Leons' hand and noticed a band on his finger. "Married?"

Leon looked down at his ring and smiled. "Yeah, just a couple of weeks ago. You?"

Bruce showed off his ringless finger and sighed. "Nope, I don't have an old ball and chain yet. But you know it wouldn't be bad to have one."

"Girlfriend?" asked Leon.

"Nah, but there was this one girl I really liked. But she went back to her country." he replied disappointedly. Bruce looked down at his watch and cursed. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting I have to go to!"

Bruce rushed off and left Leon alone in the corridor.

--

After a highly uncomfortable meeting with the head honcho Bruce left the office and started his way home. He walked out to the parking garage and headed to his car. Or he would say his dream car, a 1964 1/2 Ford Mustang convertible. The body was painted white and had lush red leather interior. Bruce had always wanted the car since he was a little kid. And after the Spencer Rain cruiser incident, he had more than enough money to buy it.

Bruce started to put his keys in the lock of the door, but he dropped them. He bent down to pick them up and attempted to unlock it again. When he finally placed the key in he stopped. He heard something faint behind him, so he stood still to listen better.

He glanced to the right behind a giant post and reached for his gun. He placed his hand under his jacket and unholstered the gun. He carefully aimed at the white column and shot a single bullet. After that, something came up from behind him and punched him in the back.

"What the fuck!?" he snarled from pain in his lower back.

A person in black stood before him in a fighters stance. The black mask it was wearing covered their face.

"Cheap shot asshole. You're gonna be sorry for trying to mug me." Bruce threw of his suit jacket and showed off his double shoulder holster.

"Bring it." Bruce taunted his assailant.

The person in black charged at him and tried to punch him in the face. Bruce dodged it, but he was then kicked out from under himself. He rolled over on his back and jumped back up.

"Pretty sneaky dick." he caught the persons fist in his hand and flipped them over. After coming in contact with the hard pavement, the person amazingly jolted back up quickly.

"Wha-" Bruce was cut short with the persons foot crushing into his cheek. Bruce was thrown back and landed on the hood of his car. He silently cursed as he heard his body denting his precious car. Bruce laid there for a second trying to make his world stop spinning.

After he regained himself he shot up from the hood.

"You fucker. You'll pay for that!" he unholstered his other gun and aimed it at their head.

"Don-gua." said the person in black. Bruce lowered his weapon and looked at the person.

"What did you say?"

The person removed the mask. Bruce saw long raven black hair spill out from underneath. The person lowered their head and flipped it back up to fix their hair.

"I called you a don-gua because you are one." Bruce reholsterd his gun while he stared at her.

"Are you going to say anything Bruce?" she questioned.

"What are you doing here Fongling?" he asked stupidly. She brushed her hair off her shoulder and sighed.

"Why I thought I had an invitation to come here. I guess I was too late." she turned on her heel and began to walk off.

"Wait." he blurted out. "You're never to late." he ran over and grabbed her shoulder. She looked down at his grasp and smiled.

He turned her around and kissed her like he did before. Time felt like it was slowing down between the two as they melded. After they broke apart a voice echoed though the garage.

"And you said that you didn't have a girlfriend." snickered the voice.

Bruce glanced over and saw Leon leaning up against a post. His arms were crossed as he watched the two. He pushed himself up and waled over to his car.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. Former R.P.D. rookie for Raccoon city. You survived the viral outbreak with two survivors; Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. You now work for the Government and just recently married Claire Redfield. Your address is-" said Fongling.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you know that!?" demanded Leon.

"It was in your dossier Mr. Kennedy."

"Relax, relax man. She''s on our side, nothing will happen to you or your wife." Bruce patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Whatever. Don't think I won't be watching you." Leon pointed to Fongling and got into his car. He drove off and headed towards the exit.

"Well now, where are you gonna stay?" asked Bruce innocently. Fongling looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought the invitation meant that there would be food and shelter." Bruce coughed as he though of his one room apartment with the king sized bed.

"Uhhh yeah, well are you comfortable with couches?" he said.

Fonglings brow furrowed after he said that. "Couch? What about the bed?"

Bruce sucked in his breath and looked down at her. "What about it?"

"In China, it was always hospitable to let the guest sleep on the bed while they take the couch."

Bruces eyes squinted and he made his way to the car. He got in and started the engine. He unlocked the passengers door and let her inside.

"Well this is America baby and you gotta follow our rules now."

The tires squealed as he pulled out of his space and made his way out of the exit. Once they get back to his place they can discuss their sleeping arrangements. Them after that Bruce will bill Fongling for the hood repair work.

A/N: Dossier- a collection of papers giving detailed information about a particular

person. Just to let you know what that is!

Oh yeah, and Bruce's dream car is actually MY dream car!! :D :D :D :D I love that damn car. There's one that's in my town and I want it so bad it's sick! (Lol even my Mom wants it!) It totally puts my Mustang to shame. But I still love my little demon. It may be a Ford, but I do like Mustangs! Damn I went all nerdy again!

Oh man, a new story!! AND IT'S ABOUT BRUCE AND FONGLING!! Yay :3 I do love the pairing so much, they so totally have to be together. And yeah, I did need a little Cleon action in there. lol Even if Claire wasn't in the story TT

I did like RE dead aim, but I've only placed it once! The graphics for some reason makes me seriously sick. So I'm sorry if some of Bruces' dream lines are wrong! I had to look up A LOT of them.. I'm sorry this story was kinda late, I've been playing Devil May Cry 4 for a few days. (I totally beat it!!) It's a very good game.

Well anyways I hope that you liked the story!! :D And please don't flame about the pairing!


End file.
